Co jest do jedzenia?
|image = thumb |Nazwa = |Numer = 6 |Sezon = 1 |Poprzedni Odc = Dziewczyna Tomka |Następny Odc = Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów}} Co jest do jedzenia? - Szósty odcinek sezonu 1 serialu "Rodzinka.pl" i zarazem całego serialu. Zgromadził przed telewizorami 3 564 544 osób. Fabuła Prolog Natalia, Ludwik wraz z Tomkiem i Kubą wspominają burzliwe posiłki w dzieciństwie chłopców, podczas których niemal wszystko lądowało na podłodze. W końcu matka stwierdziła, że mimo iż dzieci nauczyły się jeść ze stołu nadal nie rozróżniają matki od restauracji. Na marne poszła próba zamiany posiłków na coś smaczniejszego, ponieważ Natalia dała im listę co zrobić by sami je ugotowali. Scena 1 Kuba nie może się zdecydować na drugie śniadanie. Tomek mówi mu, że jego kolega chodził do szkoły we Francji, gdzie są stołówki szkolne. Chłopcy nalegają na przeprowadzkę do tego kraju, na co Natalia odpowiada pozytywnie. Po chwili jednak podaje ironicznie kilka powodów dlaczego życie tam nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Nagle wchodzi zdziwiony Ludwik, któremu smutny Kacper odpowiada, że przeprowadzają się do Francji. Scena 2 Kuba przynosi dla mamy wiadomość o klasowym obiedzie - każdy ma coś przynieść. Niestety, wszystko co proponuje Natalia spotyka się z odmową syna, z powodów zdrowotnych znajomych Kuby. W końcu Kuba podsuwa Natalii pomysł, aby zrobiła coś prostego i smacznego,po czym jego matka zrozumiała, że chodzi o pizzę, frytki, keczup itp. Scena 3 Rodzina szykuje się do obiadu, lecz Tomek nie chce zejść. Ludwik radzi Natalii aby zabawiła się w psychologa. W końcu Kacper wziął go na sposób: powiedział że dzwoni telefon, lecz gdy nastolatek zszedł Kacper stwierdził, że dzwoni psycholog. Scena 4 Podczas kolacji chłopcy wymieniają się posiłkami według upodobań. Nie pomagają apele Natalii, a chłopcy zaczynają dyskusję, ile każdy powinien zjeść lodów na deser, co skończyło się liczeniem smakołyków zamiast jedzenia. Scena 5 Tomek zaczął pić mleko z butelki, co zwróciła mu Natalia. Ten przeprosił i wypluł mleko znowu do butelki. Oniemiała Natalia postanawia przygotować skomplikowane danie. Jednak gdy próbuje je przedstawić Kubie i jego koledze, obaj stwierdzają, że to po prostu ziemniaki z mięsem. Scena 6 Ludwik podczas kolacji mówi rodzinie, że dostał mandat. Kacper chciał znać szczegóły zdarzenia, co po chwili doprowadziło do zwyzywania się chłopców od "buraków, którzy głosowali by na Busha" i ucieczki z kolacji. Tomek poprosił o ketchup, lecz Ludwik skarcił go i kazał mu wziąć go samemu. Scena 7 Ludwik i Natalia przy winie wspominają ich miłosne chwile. Przymierzają się do namiętnego pocałunku, lecz Ludwik zapytał czemu tego nie robią. Natychmiast do pokoju wbiegają kłócący się o grę Kuba i Kacper. Ludwik rozczarowany stwierdza, że wie czemu już tego nie robią. Scena 8 Chłopcy bardzo głośno kłócą się o grę. Interweniować musi Ludwik, który zabiera im baterie z kontrolerów, a każe oglądać okładkę. Natalii mówi, że nic nie uspokaja tak jak brak energii, co roześmiało ich obu. Scena 9 Ludwik kupił wieprzowinę, co nie ucieszyło Natalii. Jednak Ludwik stoi przy swej decyzji, twierdząc że on potrzebuje czerwonego mięsa, a chłopcy lubią je. Kuba i Tomek nie wykazali jednak zbytniej aprobaty dla wieprzowiny. Po chwili Tomek powiedział, że czytał iż mięso zmniejsza popęd seksualny u 14% kobiet, co podkreśliła mu Natalia. Scena 10 Rodzina szykuje się do kolacji, lecz Tomek nie chce wyjść z pokoju. Kacper prosi o pożyczenie na chwilę komórki, lecz matka się nie zgadza. Kuba nie chce iść po brata, choć każe mu to Natalia. Kacper i tak bierze telefon po czym mówi, że rozwiązał sprawę Tomka - wysłał mu maila. Scena 11 Kuba pyta się w czasie kolacji co to poligamia. Zmieszany Ludwik odpowiada, że to posiadanie wielu żon. Mówi mu też, ze nie jest się poligamistą, gdy ma się dwie dziewczyny jednocześnie, lecz jest się "gościem". Kacper pyta czy i on miał dwie dziewczyny jednocześnie. Choć ojciec odpowiada że nie, jego żona przypomina mu o incydencie z Grażyną Kłos, jego drugą obok Natalii dziewczyną. Przez opowieść Natalii Ludwik zostaje zawstydzony, a gdy pytał, czemu syn chce to wiedzieć, okazuje się, że nie chodziło mu o poligamię, ale o polifonię. Scena 12 Ludwik próbuje nakłonić Kubę i Tomka, do skończenia gry na komputerze i mycia zębów. Jednak dzieci nic z tego nie robią i nie przestają grać. Ludwik wychodzi i wyżala się Natalii. Ta zakłada się z nim o to, że zniechęci ich do komputera, dzięki matczynej inteligencji, a stawką jest robienie śniadań przez cały tydzień. Matka natychmiast przeszła do działań i wyłączyła w piwnicy korki. Dzieci zeszły i poskarżyły się na brak prądu, a Natalia mówi im że pograją jutro odsyłając ich do łazienki. Na koniec powiedziała mężowi, by sprawdził czy jest coś do jedzenia na jutro. Ciekawostki *Gra, którą Ludwik zabrał chłopcom w scenie 8 jest dozwolona od 12 lat, co wyraźnie widać, mimo to wcześniej rodziców nie obchodziło to że gra w nią Kacper, który jest młodszy, a interweniowali dopiero, gdy zaczęli się kłócić. Kategoria:Ogólnie-strony Kategoria:Odcinki